


L-O-V-E

by glackedandmullered



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: happy valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glackedandmullered/pseuds/glackedandmullered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Ah ot6 5 times the boys tell Michael they love him and one time he tells them</p><p>Happy Valentines Day everyone!</p>
    </blockquote>





	L-O-V-E

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ah ot6 5 times the boys tell Michael they love him and one time he tells them
> 
> Happy Valentines Day everyone!

Michael Vincent Jones was a stereotypical man when it came to the four letter word. He also thought Valentines Day was for suckers; created by the greetings card companies in an effort to rake in the cash. He didn’t think it bothered his boyfriends, all five of them, they barely said the words to each other anyway so he never really thought it was necessary. They all knew he loved them, he showed his affection for them in many more ways that just three dumb words.

That was until this year.

—-

Ray bought him a rose. It was a single red, long stemmed, trimmed Rose that he laid across Michaels keyboard for him to see when he came into the office.

“What’s this for?” He asked, holding up the rose just inside of Rays peripheral vision and the Puerto Rican man pulled his headphones back off his ears and studied it carefully.  
“Because I love you, do some fucking work.” He grinned and popped his headphones back over his ears.

Michael watched Ray for a moment longer, flicked his gaze back to the rose, and shrugged, leaning the stem against the side of his monitor.

He didn’t catch the smirk of a smile that graced Rays lips as he booted up his computer, the rose staying in his eye line.  
—-  
Gavin, surprisingly since he was normally so cynical about valentines just like Michael, bought in a supply of cards. Each bright and gaudy, he handed one to each of the men once he dropped his bag on his desk. 

Michael peeled open the envelope and pulled out his card. It was mainly white with large red heart in the centre being held onto by a fluffy teddy bear. The bear had messily painted yellow pants across its legs and a scribbled backpack across its shoulders, the card was address ‘to my Mogar’ and Michael blushed.

“Love you my boy.” Gavin said, leaning over Michael’s shoulder as the redhead placed the card next to the rose from Ray and craned his neck around to place a light kiss on Gavin cheek. 

“Mhm.” He mumbled and smiled as he turned back to his computer, opening up a Rage Quit file and ignoring the man as he shuffled his chair a few inches closer to Michael.  
—-  
Geoff left just before lunch and reappeared not long after with a bag of sandwiches which he handed out before grabbing Michael up from his chair and tugging him down into his lap. He handed Michael his spare controller and booted up Halo, wrapping his arms around the confused redhead and resting his chin on the shoulder in front of him. Michael shrugged it off and just set off running with his character as he ran around on the monitor beside Geoffs.

A few minutes later Michael watched as, for the 4th time in a row his character blasted Geoff off the map, the armoured suit leaping out in front of his gun before flying away with the force of the gun. He dropped his controller to the desk and left Geoffs lap to lean, just as close, on the edge of the desk. 

He glared down at Geoff suspiciously as the man looked on with his innocent smile. “Why are you letting me win? You never let me win.” Geoff reached out for his arm, tugged him so they were face to face and pecked him in the lips quickly, laughing. 

“Because I love you and you’re cute when you win. Now shut up, sit down and press start.” Michael blushed and sat back down, mumbling annoyances at Geoff as he vibrated with silent laughter beneath Michael.

—-  
Ryan passed him in the kitchen, Michael was digging out a red bull from the back of the fridge when the older man came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Michael leapt backwards and turned around in his arms, slapping him on the arm.  
“Jesus Ryan you scared the shit out of me!” He scolded, grumbling at the apologetic kiss placed on his nose and the breathy laugh against his face.  
“Sorry love, just wanted to check you’re coming back in for the recording.” he apologised, rocking Michael in his embrace and chuckling at the disgruntled look he received.  
“Of course I am, I work here don’t I.” Michael scoffed.

“Okay, okay.” Ryan replied, backing off and heading back towards the direction of the office.  
“Love you!” He called out as he disappeared around the corner. Michael grabbed his red bull and followed him, feet shuffling.  
—-  
Jack ordered a giant box of chocolate strawberries because he finally gave in to the podcast advertising and dropped it down on his desk telling everyone to help themselves. With kisses and hugs they all took one and, as Michael plucked his from the box, Jack took a gentle hold on his wrist. He pulled Michael down onto his lap as Geoff had earlier and kissed his neck.

“I love you, Michael.” The redhead smiled and shoved a whole strawberry into his boyfriends mouth, laughing loudly when he spluttered and spat it over his monitor. 

“Thanks for the strawberries, you lug.” He grinned, taking a big bite of his own and using the desk to tug himself off Jacks lap. 

—-  
They were all there when he came back from the bathroom near the end of the day, facing the door as he swung it open.

 

“Uhh…hey guys?” He greeted, squirming under their warm stares.

 

“We love you Michael.” Ray said slowly, all 4 of them grinning, matching smiles that looked almost creepy, Michael thought. 

 

“I know.” He replied, just as steadily, faced creased in confusion. 

 

“Come on, you can say it.” Geoff started, turning his back and rocking back and forth on his toes. “We won’t even look.” The others took his hint and, with a quick wave of smiles between them they also turned their backs to Michael and shook with slight laughter. His boys were idiots.  
“I love you, you fucking assholes.” He blurted out, blushing and smacking himself on the forehead with embarrassment even as Gavin whipped around and leapt on him, shrieking excitedly.

 

“YEAH YOU DO!” Gavin cheered, practically forcing him to the ground with his full weight pressed against Michaels chest. He didn’t last as Ray joined in too, tackling both he and Gavin and sending all three Lads to the floor, grateful that Michael hadn’t shut the door yet or they would have been some serious pain there. The gents laughed at them from above, Jacks arm slung over Ryans shoulder and Geoff tucked under Ryans other arm.

Love was a fucking stupid word, but sometimes he’d just have to say it.


End file.
